¡Lo siento esto es un secuestro!
by Mello17
Summary: —Entonces ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?.—ordeno saber su víctima haciendo que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro... —Necesito un acompañante para ir a una boda.—confeso avergonzada sin el valor de voltear su mirada a él... El silenció peso por unos segundos antes de que él lo rompiera con un gruñido... —Te voy a denunciar…. —…L-lo sé.
1. Chapter 1

"**Todo sucedió de repente y me gustó"**

**Avenida 749**

…

**..**

**.**

Como por septuagésima vez golpeó su rostro contra el volante de su auto, ante la desesperación de su situación.

De reojo observó el blanco papel decorado que descansaba en el asiento del pasajero, el papel que desde hacía un mes había arruinado su día a día, atormentándola con dolores de cabeza y manteniendo sus nervios a flor de piel.

Con un suspiro estiró su mano volviendo a leer las letras hermosamente decoradas en aquel blanco papel.

_**Namikaze Naruto y Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Después de negativas, algunas súplicas y mucho pensarlo, nos hemos decidido…**_

_**¡Ya está! Nos casamos.**_

_**Será en la finca el Habanero, el próximo 2 de agosto a las 17:30.**_

_**¡No faltes!**_

_**PD:**_

_**Espero poder contar con tu presencia Hina-chan, pero entenderé si no puedes.**_

…_**Lo siento.**_

_**Atentamente: Sakura**_

—No puedo.—susurro rendida, golpeando nuevamente su rostro contra el volante de su auto, que permanecía estacionado en una desierta gasolinera.

Simplemente no podía aparecerse en aquella boda, fingiendo que no le dolía ver cómo su primer amor se casaba con la que en un pasado fue su mejor amiga… simplemente no podía.

Decidida a dar vuelta a su auto y marcharse de aquel desolado lugar suspiro, era eso o ser víctima de miradas lastimosas. Pero entonces sucedió, un grito fuerte proveniente de afuera la hizo saltar sobre su asiento.

Curiosa busco al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con un chico de aproximadamente su edad o un poco mayor, de imponente estatura y atractivo físico, cabello y ojos negros y piel blanca pálida.

Y fue entonces cuando su cerebro dejo de funcionar coherentemente…

"_Y si…"_

…

—¡Te dije que estaré ahí dentro de una hora Karin!.—gruño antes de terminar la llamada, dejando a su fastidiosa novia con la palabra en la boca.

El móvil en su mano no duró ni dos segundos en volver a sonar y soltando una maldición lo apago. Lo que menos quería y necesitaba era seguir escuchando las quejas, advertencias y amenaza de su novia.

Observó la hora en su costoso reloj de muñeca notando que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para la dichosa reunión familiar, en la que sería presentado oficialmente como el novio de Karin, razón por la cual estaba aún más histérica que de costumbre.

—D-Disculpe…—escucho una suave voz tras de él, seguido de un punzón en su costilla.

De inmediato su cuerpo se tenso en automático y su ceño se frunció.

¡Lo que faltaba!.

—¡N-no se v-voltee! Y tampoco grite.—advirtió la desconocida a su espalda.

—En la bolsa trasera.—gruñó con molestia restregando con ambas manos su rostro.

Ese día iba de mal en peor. Pensó con molestia y frustración.

—¿P-perdón?.—susurro su asaltante visiblemente confundida.

—Mi dinero.—gruñó intentando voltear pero desistiendo de la idea al sentir, lo que supuso era una cuchilla en su costado.

—¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no quiero su dinero!.—aclaro su asaltante con apuro haciendo que su ceño se frunciera aún más.

—Entonces…

—¡L-los siento! Pero e-esto es un s-s-secuestro.—susurro tras de él con el arma punzando sus costillas.

…

¡Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas!.

Fue la excusa que utilizó para cometer aquella menuda estupidez. Era un hecho que literalmente había caído en la locura, todos a su alrededor lo sabían.

—Mira, tengo dinero, mucho dinero.—escucho decir al chico al cual había hecho su víctima.—Puedo dártelo si quieres.

Pero ella negó, casi al borde de las lágrimas con su cuerpo entero temblando de miedo y nervios.

—N-no necesito el d-dinero…—_"Ya tengo mucho". _Quisoagregar.

El chico de cabello negro suspiro y ella se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando con su mano apretó un poco más "el arma" contra el costado de él, haciéndolo tensarse aún más.

—N-necesito que c-camine h-hacia el auto n-negro de allá a-atrás.—ordeno con voz temblorosa.—S-solo siga m-mis órdenes y t-todo s-saldrá bien.—aconsejo obligando al chico frente a ella a caminar.

Con su rostro pálido y un sudor frío resbalando por su rostro se aseguró de que ninguna de las cámaras de vigilancia pudiera captar su rostro ni el de su víctima.

Observó hacia el mini súper asegurándose también que nadie haya presenciado su delito, suspirando casi con alivio cuando notó como el dependiente descansaba cómodamente en su silla, totalmente ajeno a su locura.

—E-entre al auto.—volvió a ordenar punzando el costado de su víctima, quién soltando una maldición obedeció su orden, adentrándose al auto, aún sin voltear su rostro a ella, quién tras de él temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Cerrando la puerta, rodeo el auto asegurándose por tercera vez que nadie la hubiera visto. Una vez dentro del auto observó a su víctima quién la observa con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Sabía la razón de aquella mirada, después de todo era la misma por la cual no había permitido que él la observará cuando lo amenazó fuera del auto.

Una sonrisa que no tenía para nada divertida se formó en su rostro antes de soltar una carcajada sin gracia.

—No puedo creerlo…—rio divertido sin dejar de observarla.

Estaba consiente que no causaba el más mínimo miedo en nadie, ni siquiera en un infante, pero aquello de alguna manera era un punto a su favor. Después de todo nadie creería que ella midiendo dos cabezas menos que él, habría sido capaz de secuestrarlo. Ella no era nada comparada a él, a simple vista parecía una chica enfermiza, con sus ojos grandes de color perla, su piel pálida y su baja estatura.

—P-por favor deme sus manos.—ordeno con la misma voz temblorosa haciendo que el chico de cabello negro la observará incrédulo.—A-aun tengo el arma conmigo…—le recordó haciendo que él la observará unos segundos antes de fulminarla con la mirada y obedecer su orden.

Rápidamente de entre su bolso saco unas tiras plástica que uso como esposas, haciendo que la mirada de incredulidad de él, pasará a ser una sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo me sigues?.—ordeno saber mientras ella lo amarraba su asiento.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada para observarlo confundida, a la vez que negaba.—Y-yo no lo c-conozco.—susurro terminando de esposarlo.

—Mentira, todos en Japón me conocen.—gruñó él, haciendo que ella lo observará unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—H-he vivido la m-mayor parte de mi v-vida en el e-extranjero. Acabo de r-regresar a J-Japón.—confeso, dándole una última mirada antes de encender el auto y marcharse de aquella desierta gasolinera.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?.—ordeno saber su víctima haciendo que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro.

—Necesito un acompañante para ir a una boda.—confeso avergonzada sin el valor de voltear su mirada a él.

El silenció peso por unos segundos antes de que él lo rompiera con un gruñido.

—Te voy a denunciar….

—…L-lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**A veces el amor está donde menos te lo imaginas"**_

—_**Avenida 749—**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

—S-soy Hinata.—se presentó nerviosa observando a su víctima, quién había permanecido en silencio después de amenazarla con encerrarla en prisión.

Él la ignoró olímpicamente, y ella suspiró nerviosa, necesitaba acercarse a él, convencerlo de acompañarla aquella desastrosa boda y que fingiera ser su novio o mejor aún su prometido.

—L-lamento t-todo esto.—susurro apretando el volante bajo sus manos.—Y-yo no soy una criminal.—quiso aclarar.

El siguió en silencio ignorándola y ella suspiró.—Le prometo que una vez que la boda concluya lo dejaré ir, y jamás apareceré frente a usted otra vez.—prometió pero el continuo en silencio, haciendo que sus nervios permanecieran a flor de piel.

—Tengo novia.—gruño él con indiferencia, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara ante el sonido de su voz.

Lo observó unos segundos de reojo, él ni siquiera la estaba mirando, incómoda regreso su mirada a la carretera a la espera de que el continuará. Pero eso no sucedió, él permaneció en silencio después de aquella confesión.

—¿E-es b-bonita?.—preguntó intentando hacer conversación y sintiéndose incómoda y nerviosa cuando el la observó de reojo.—¡P-pero que e-esto diciendo!.—se apresuró a corregir.—¡T-toda n-novia es b-bonita.

Pero el suspiró y regreso su mirada al frente.

—Déjame ir.—ordeno sin mirarla y ella se tenso en su asiento.

—N-no puedo.—negó sin mirarlo, a sabiendas de que cedería aquella orden.

—Soy alguien importante.—gruño él con arrogancia, haciendo que su mirada perla se dirigiera a él con sorpresa.

—¿¡I-importante!?.—jadeo en un susurro mirándolo de reojo.

Él asintió a la vez que una sonrisa un poco siniestra se pintaba en sus labios.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, anunciando malas, MUY, malas noticias.

—Soy un Uchiha.—dijo con orgullo y arrogancia, haciendo que sintiera como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella.—Aun si has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en el extranjero, debes haber escuchado ese apellido.—sonrió él, con su oscura mirada sobre ella, quién lo miraba en shock.

_¡Valla suerte con la que cargaba! _ De entre todas las personas que pudo haber secuestrado justamente tenía que ser alguien importante y para rematar en su mala suerte un Uchiha.

Lo observó de reojo, reconociendo en sus ojos y cabello negro los rasgos de aquella distinguida familia.

_¡Realmente estaba metida en un problema GIGANTE!._

Sobrepasada con la sorpresa que aquella revelación le dejo, freno el auto de golpe, haciendo que su acompañante maldijera por lo bajo al golpear su rostro de frente.

—¡Pero qué demonios te pasa…!—grito él, aturdido por el golpe.

Ella lo miró fijamente y el alzó una de sus oscuras cejas con desconfianza.

—Y-Yo también s-soy alguien i-importante.—susurro nerviosa.

Nunca se había visto en una situación en la que tuviera que usar su apellido, pero viendo que no le quedaba otra opción más que aquella decidió usarlo, justo como había visto a sus familiares hacer en el pasado.

—¿A sí?.—pregunto él con burla, sin creerle en lo más mínimo, más así ella asintió y forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, observó fijamente a su víctima.

—D-Dígame ¿Acaso no reconoce estos ojos?.—pregunto levantando su flequillo y dejándole una vista perfecta de sus claros ojos.

El la observó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.—Son extraños.—comento haciendo que su rostro se pintara de un potente rojo.

—Son el distintivo de mi familia.—susurro avergonzada, tapando sus rostro con el fleco.—Mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata.—se presentó sonrojada y el la observó unos segundos antes de que en sus oscuros ojos se pintara la incredulidad.

—¿Hyūga?.—susurro él y ella asintió.

…

Valla lío, de todas las personas por las que pudo haber sido secuestrado en aquella gasolinera justamente tenía que ser una Hyūga.

De reojo la observó fijamente, maldiciéndose internamente al no haber sido capaz de reconocer aquellos extraños ojos fantasma, que nadie que no fuera miembro de aquella familia poseía.

—U-Uchiha-san.—susurro ella con aquella suave voz que le empezaba a resultar molesta.—Ahora me cree, n-no soy ninguna criminal.—dijo nerviosa y el bufo.

—Me amenazaste con un arma.—le recordó.—Eso ya te hace una criminal, sin importar tu apellido.

Ella lo observó unos segundos antes de suspirar y rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, desconfiado la observó atento, a la espera de ver el arma con la que fue amenazado de muerte. Pero en su lugar ella saco un extraño tubo color rosa.

—No era un arma.—dijo con su rostro sonrojado.—Es brillo labial.—susurro abriendo aquel extraño tubo y enseñándole la punta plástica de color rosa con la que le punzo las costillas.

Incrédulo reviso su costado notando como efectivamente tenía muchas rosa en su camisa blanca.

—T-técnicamente no cometí n-ningún c-crimen U-Uchiha-san.—susurro ella con aquel labial en sus manos, más él era incapaz de prestarle atención en ese momento, ya que se encontraba procesando el hecho de que fue amenazado con un brillo labial.

_¡Un brillo labial! ¡Color rosa! ¡ROSA!._

—Jamás me habían humillado tanto en mi vida.—gruño observando de reojo a su secuestradora que lo observaba apenada.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpo nuevamente, más él solo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Pagaras caro está humillación Hyūga.—susurro con rencor, haciendo que ella se encogiera en su asiento y rehuyera su mirada.

—N-nadie le creerá.—dijo con valentía, levantando tímida y temerosamente la mirada hacia él.

—Ya veremos.—contesto, más ella lo ignoro y regresando la mirada al frente, regreso a la carretera.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Se conocieron por casualidad, que es como se suelen conocer los grandes amores, casi siempre por casualidad.**_

…_**Ismael Serrano…**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Él no la ayudaría.

Había llegado a esa conclusión después de varios minutos de completo silencio, sin importar lo que hiciese él no cooperaria con ella. Por lo que después de varios minutos de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que obligarlo, porque ni congelándose el infierno ella iría a esa fiesta sin acompañante.

Suspirando lo observó de reojo, intentando tomar valor para la nueva locura que estaba por hacer.

Definitivamente su cordura había tomado unas muy largas vacaciones, dedujo después de aparcar el auto en una zona desolada y boscosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?.—preguntó él observando por la ventana el solitario lugar, digno de una película de terror.

—…N-no.—susurro sacando de entre su abrigo su móvil.

—Entonces ¿finalmente recobraste la cordura?.—pregunto, más ella negó.

—H-hagamos un trato U-Uchiha-san.—propuso observándolo fijamente.—U-usted me acompaña a la boda y yo le ofrezco una muy buena cantidad de dinero.—dijo más el solo la observó unos segundos antes de sonreír divertido.

—Se te olvida que soy un Uchiha, el dinero no me es de interés, ya tengo demasiado.—le recordó con arrogancia haciéndola suspirar.

—P-por favor acepte el d-dinero.—pidió nerviosa más el negó sin borrar aquella sonrisa que empezaba a parecerle molesta.—E-entonces no me deja opción.—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a un Sasuke que la observaba atento.

—¿¡Qué diablos….!?—pero antes de que pudiera terminar la maldición ella lo interrumpió, sellando sus labios con los suyos.

…

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar que era lo que estaba pasando una luz blanca seguida del sonido de un clic lo devolvió a la realidad de manera abrupta.

—No lo hiciste…—susurro incrédulo viendo como su secuestradora se alejaba de él con el rostro tan rojo que un tomate se le quedaría atrás.

—S-se lo advertí.—le recordó nerviosa observando con sus manos temblorosas el móvil.—L-le dije que a-aceptara el d-dinero. Ahora si no quiere que está foto se publique en las redes s-sociales será m-mejor que me acompañe a esa b-boda y f-finja ser mi p-prometido.—lo chantajeó nerviosa y sonrojada haciendo que él la observará aún con incredulidad.

—De hacerlo perderás tanto como yo, no te conviene.—le recordó más ella negó y levantando el móvil con manos temblorosas le mostró la foto haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos.

—C-como vera mi rostro no se ve.—susurro ella con el móvil en alto y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.—A-así que el único perjudicado aquí sería usted.—volvió amenazarlo.

Él la observó con desprecio, y ella apartó la mirada.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpo en un susurro.

…

Se iría al infierno, ella definitivamente se iría al infierno. Pensó completamente nerviosa aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento de aquella finca.

¡Cómo demonios se convirtió en una mentirosa y criminal en tan solo un día! No lo sabía, y quizás jamás lo sabría, solo esperaba que ese día transcurriera sin ningún otro crimen en el que el autor principal fuera ella.

De reojo observó a su acompañante quién había permanecido con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de pocos amigos desde que tomó aquella foto y lo chantajeo. De cierto modo sentía pena por él, en tan solo cuestión de horas había sido secuestrado, humillado y chantajeado y todo por encontrarse en el momento y lugar equivocado.

—Tan pronto termine esto me dejaras ir.—gruño él observando la lujosa casa hermosamente decorada a unos metros de distancia.

Ella lo observó y con un suspiro asintió, de todos modos no es como si quisiese estar con él más tiempo del necesario, después de todo no era su tipo. No negaba su atractivo, de ninguna manera, diría sin miedo a exagerar que era el hombre más atractivo que hubiese visto y quizás era precisamente por ese hecho que no le gustaba, él era muy llamativo, atraía demasiado la atención y ella era alguien que disfrutaba del hecho de pasar desapercibida.

Con un suspiro cogió su bolso sacando de entre él una pequeña tijera y cortando las tiras plástica. Una vez liberado contuvo la respiración de algún modo esperaba a que él saliera del auto gritando que había sido secuestrado, pero para su alivio y salud mental eso no sucedió.

—¿L-listo?.—pregunto abriendo la puerta del auto, pero para su sorpresa el negó.—¿Q-Que sucede?.—pregunto al ver que él no se movía de su asiento cuando ella ya estaba afuera.

—¿Tienes una historia Hyūga?.—preguntó masajeando sus manos, ella lo miró confundida, el suspiró irritado.—Las personas ahí adentro te preguntarán como nos conocimos, y desde hace cuanto somos parejas, debes tener una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer su curiosidad.—explico él observándola como si fuera una tonta, pero en lugar de molestarse por esa mirada ella sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y falsa.

—L-las personas de ahí a-adentro no son mis a-amigos, quizás en un p-pasado lo fueron pero a-ahora ya no lo son. N-No he sido i-invitada a esta b-boda porque f-fuésemos cercanos, es algo así como una invitación c-cordial, no esperan que me p-presente.—explico con suavidad, a lo que él la miró confundido.

—¿Entonces porque estás aquí?.—pregunto.

Ella sonrió.—P-por que las p-personas que se casan son mi p-primer a-amor y la que en un pasado fue mi mejor a-amiga.—susurro haciendo que él la mirará con una ceja alzada.—Y a-aunque sea m-mentira necesito que ellos s-sepan que ya no tengo esos mismo s-sentimientos del p-pasado… quiero que se l-liberen de la c-culpa.—susurro sonriendo y haciendo que Sasuke la mirará sin entender.

—…Lo que sea.—susurro él saliendo finalmente del auto.—Terminemos con este show.—susurro irritado empezando a caminar, sin esperar por ella.


	4. Chapter 4

"…_**¡Joder!, Ayúdala a que no se rinda."**_

_**David Sant.**_

…

_**..**_

—¿Teme?.—escucho una familiar voz llamarlo confundido.

Cómo en cámara lenta volteo su rostro hacia atrás viendo como vestido con un formal y elegante traje negro, estilo pingüino, y una mirada de confusión estaba él, Namikaze Naruto.

—¿Qué no vendrías más tarde con Karin?.—preguntó rascándose la nuca a lo que él solo lo observó enmudecido e incrédulo.

¿Cuáles podrían ser las posibilidades de que la boda a la que asistiría su secuestradora fuese la misma en la que conocería a la familia de su novia?

—¡U-Uchiha-san…!—jadeo su secuestradora tras él haciendo que no solo su mirada se dirigiera a ella si o también la de Naruto, quién abrió muchos los ojos.

—¡Hinata-chan!.—dijo acercándose a la sonrojada chica que jadeaba agotada.—¡Pensé que no vendrías dattebayo!.—rio emocionado abrazando a la chica que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—La asfixias Dobe.—intervino el afectuoso abrazo de Naruto.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Hinata-chan! ¡Es que estoy muy contento de que de verdad te presentarás a mi boda, este es un momento especial en mi vida y quiero disfrutarlo y celebrarlo con mis amigos y familia!.—se excuso apenado, pero sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

Hinata lo observó unos segundos aún sonrojada y pese a que sonrió levemente restándole importancia, él notó la tristeza que su mirada perla irradiaba.

"_Así que Naruto era su primer amor" _dedujo sin mucha complicación, casi sintiendo pena por ella. Casi.

Y entonces sucedió la pregunta por la cual el había sido secuestrado, la pregunta a la cual Hyūga Hinata temía. Esa pregunta que vino siendo pronunciada por el primo de su novia.

—¿Viniste sola?.—¡Y ahí estaba! Naruto pregunto, sin maldad ni segundas intenciones, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara al ver como el rostro de aquella desquiciada y desesperada chica palidecía.

—N-n….

—Yo la estoy acompañando Dobe.—la interrumpió haciendo que tanto la mirada perla de ella como la azul de Naruto se dirigiera a él.

—¿Tu? ¿Acaso se conocen?.—pregunto realmente confundido, observándolos a ambos.

Realmente confundida y nerviosa Hinata asintió lista para decir la mentira por la cual lo había secuestrado, más una mirada suya bastó para que guardara silencio.

—Nuestras familias son amigos.—mintió con descaro haciendo que Hinata lo viera sorprendida.—Nos conocemos desde niños.—termino de explicar con calma, manteniendo su fría mirada sobre secuestradora.

Naruto lo observó unos segundos sorprendido, antes de reír escandalosamente. Haciendo que un suspiro de alivio escapará de sus labios al ver que su mentira había sido creída.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado, Hinata-chan es hija de una familia adinera dattebayo!.—recordó sonriendo.—Eres tan amable que a veces llegó a olvidarlo.—rio con torpeza, haciendo que la Hyūga lo observará avergonzada.

—N-no….

—¡Hinata…!.—la interrumpió una voz tras él, que le causó un desagradable escalofrío, y formó en el rostro de su secuestradora una sonrisa triste y nostálgica.

—S-Sakura-chan…—saludo sonriendo débilmente.—L-Luces h-hermosa.—alago.

—…Viniste.—la escucho decir tras él.—N-no pensé que…

—No podía faltar a la boda de su mejor amiga.—la interrumpió él, haciendo que la mirada jade de ella y las de los demás se dirigiera a él con sorpresa.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué no se supone que vendrías luego con Karin?.—pregunto con sorpresa.

—¿…K-Karin?.—susurro confundida su secuestradora, él se tenso y volteo su mirada rápido a ella.

_¡Ya esta! Al menos lo intento._

—…¿Eh? ¿Acaso no conoces a la novia de Sasuke?.—pregunto con inocencia Naruto.—¡Es mi prima! ¡Karin!.—dijo Naruto con escándalo.

Aún sin apartar la mirada de Hinata, la observó abrir los ojos de par en par y palidecer. Aterrada lo observó en espera de que afirmara lo dicho por Naruto a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros sintiendo pena por ella.

_Ni convirtiéndose en criminal evitaría la vergüenza y humillación._

—U-Uzumaki K-K-Karin-san.—susurro estupefacta, Naruto asintió, él asintió, Sakura asintió.

…**.**

_¡Es que acaso Dios no la quería! _

Pensó con unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar, y es que no solo había secuestrado a un chico atractivo común y corriente ¡No! ¡Había secuestrado a un Uchiha! ¡A un amigo de los novios! Y para acabarla de joder ¡Al novio de Uzumaki Karin! La chica que hizo de su vida un infierno durante dos años.

—¿La recuerdas? Si no mal recuerdo ustedes fueron amigas.—comento Naruto con inocencia.

—Yo no diría que amigas, era más una relación entre víctima y victimario.—comento Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Nah! Ellas eran amigas, Karin me lo dijo.—aseguró Naruto haciendo que Sakura lo mirase incrédula.

Más ella imposibilitada de siquiera poder pensar correctamente solo regreso su mirada a Sasuke, quién solo observaba a la pareja de novios en silencio.

Acercándose a él, lo cogió disimuladamente por un costado de su costoso traje atrayendo su atención a ella.

—A-aire..—susurro moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Él la observó unos segundos antes de simplemente suspirar y en silencio guiarla hasta la salida.

Sintió la mirada de algunos conocidos sobre ella con sorpresa y escepticismo, pero en ese momento aquello no podría importarle menos, tenía entre manos un problema gigantesco.

Sasuke la condujo hasta un lugar lo bastante aislado, donde el ruido de la música, el gentío hablando y los autos aparcando no llegaba.

Apartándose unos pasos de él, camino hasta un árbol descansando su espalda en el.

—…_No debí venir…—_susurro deslizándose hasta el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

—No, no debiste.—asintió Sasuke, dándole la razón.

—_N-no debí secuestrarlo…—_susurro ella con voz rota.

Sasuke volvió asentir.—En efecto, no debiste.

—_¿Qué haré?.—_susurro asustada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

A ese paso nada de lo que hizo serviría, a ese paso Sakura aún sabría que no se había desecho de su amor por Naruto, seguiría cargando con aquella culpa, que ella quería que desapareciera.

…

En silencio Sasuke la observó, no sabía si sentir pena por ella o satisfacción en contribución a lo que le había hecho pasar.

Se le veía tan débil ahí recostada contra aquel árbol, que quizás fue por eso que no pensó exactamente en lo que pensaba cuando abrió la boca.

—Sigue con el plan.—susurro.

Ella levantó el rostro confundida, no creyendo tampoco lo que su boca había dicho.

—A-ahora ya es i-imposible…

—¡Con un demonio solo sigue el maldito plan, antes de que me arrepienta!—gruñó irritado ella lo observó con una mezcla de incredulidad y gratitud.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Todos somos el destino de alguien"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Solo sigue el maldito plan.—volvió a susurrar, restregando su rostro con ambas manos evitando ver el rostro agradecido de ella.

Se supone que debería estar feliz por la desgracia de aquella chica, porque, ¡Vamos! Lo había secuestrado, ¡Ella era una criminal! Torpe, pero criminal al fin y al cabo. Pero no, en su lugar había sentido un extraño pesar al verla sollozar completamente asustada y sin darse cuenta su boca actuó por voluntad propia y ahora estaba metido en un enrollo más grande que el anterior, porque lo menos antes tenía la opción de achacarle toda la culpa a ella, pero ahora no, ahora él era parte de eso por su propia voluntad.

_¡Tremendo tarado que era!_

Bueno, ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya había abierto la boca y él era un hombre que no retiraba su palabra.

Suspirando cerró los ojos un segundo, abriéndolos de inmediato cuando la imagen de Karin completamente furiosa apareció en su cabeza, causándole un escalofrío.

—Uchiha-san.—la vocecita suave de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la horrible realidad, por lo que centrando su atención en ella la miró.

Aún estaba recostada en el árbol, pero ya no lloraba, aunque sus ojos lucían irritados y sus mejillas estaban marcadas de lágrimas negras, debido al rímel, aún así, de alguno manera se veían bien, sombría, pero bien.

—¿C-Como…?

—No tengo idea, solo cállate ya me invéntare algo.—la interrumpió con un gruñido, ella asintió y guardo silencio bajando su rostro a sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo, y entonces nuevamente la pregunta que tú lugar en su cabeza la primera vez que la vio tomo lugar.

¿Cómo diablos esa chica, tan diminuta y débil había tenido el valor, osadía y fuerza para secuestrarlo?. Prefería mejor no pensar eso, cada vez que lo hacía su ego y dignidad terminaban lastimados.

"_Estupida Hyūga… y estúpido él"_

…

De reojo lo observó realmente confundida pero aún así agradecida, el caminaba junto a ella, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada parecía perdida en su pensamientos.

Avergonzada dirigió su mirada a la unión de sus manos, él prácticamente la había cogido de una de ellas y obligado a seguirlo de vuelta al gran salón, murmurando algo de no poder ausentarse mucho tiempo.

Sentía la mirada de varias personas sobre ella, sus oídos escuchaban los murmullos asombrados y su rostro reflejaba la vergüenza que aquello le causaba, haciéndola nuevamente caer en cuenta de la mala decisión que había tomado al asistir a esa boda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se imaginó lo que le pasaría si toda esa locura suya, llegaba a oídos de su padre.

_Era mejor para su salud mental ni siquiera imaginarlo…_

—Finge que somos amigos…—la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que llevando su mirada a él asintió un poco confundida. Él chasqueo.—Frente a Naruto y Sakura finge que somos amigos, con los demás me haré pasar por tu novio, probablemente no volverás a ver a la mitad de las personas aquí, y de alguna manera tu orgullo y dignidad estarán a salvó ¿Era eso lo que querías cierto?.—preguntó él mirándola de reojo.

Ella suspiró y avergonzada rehuyó a la mirada oscura de Sasuke.—Y-yo solo quería que S-Sakura-chan se casara sin pesares y sin culpas.—susurro observando de reojo la unión de su mano con la de Sasuke.

Él detuvo su andar obligándola a ella a imitarlo. Confundida levantó la mirada, Sasuke la observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad y resignación.

—Así no hubieras venido ella se hubiera casado sin ningún pesar. No idolatres tanto a Sakura, está más llena de porquería de la que tú y yo estaremos algún día.

Pero ella solo asintió, aquello no era algo desconocido para ella, sabía que Sakura estaba más "llena de porquería que ella" como había dicho Sasuke, pero no se consideraba alguien digno para criticarla, es más aún sabiéndolo estaba bien con eso, siempre estuvo bien con eso, aún cuando ella se enamoró de Naruto, sabiendo que era su primer amor, simplemente lo entendió.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella unos segundos, más antes de que el pudiera decirle algo una voz chillona gritando el nombre de Sasuke le congeló la sangre a ella y a su acompaña.

_Había sido muy crédula al pensar que podía relajarse._

—¡Sasuke!.

Y sin siquiera tener que voltear su rostro ella sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz chillona y molesta.

La mano de Sasuke se apretó un poco más alrededor de la suya, y al levantar la mirada lo observó cerrar los ojos con algo parecido a la molestia, mineras susurraba alguna maldición.

…

La voz chillona de Karin le atravesó los sentidos, haciéndolo maldecir. Su cuerpo entero se había congelado junto con el de Hinata y al observarla de reojo pudo ver en su rostro el horror en más pura expresión. ¡Y no era para menos! Karin era alguien de cuidado, de hecho hasta diría que estaba loca, por los he sabía los problemas en los que estaría metida Hinata con ella en el momento en el que llegará hasta ellos.

Cogiendo más fuertemente de la mano a Hinata, obligó a sus pies a moverse, tenían que esconderse de Karin mientras pensaban en alguna manera de salvar sus pellejos.

—_Todo esto es tu culpa…—_gruñó, más no sabía si aquí en se lo decía era a Hinata o a él mismo.


End file.
